


Baby Ours

by FromTheBoundlessSea



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies!, F/M, Fluff, Sherlock likes children, communication is key, sherlolly parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheBoundlessSea/pseuds/FromTheBoundlessSea
Summary: Anonymous: Molly wants to have another baby but isn’t sure how to breach the subject. Unbeknownst to her, Sherlock wants another baby almost immediately after their first was born.





	Baby Ours

Molly could hardly believe that she was finally here. Her baby girl. Their baby girl. 

Victoria Mary Margaret Holmes. 

She looked like her daddy did when he was a baby, or so her mother-in-law said.  Little Mary had vibrant dark curls that framed her pudgy cheeks and had bright blue eyes. The only bit of Molly in her was her nose and big smile. 

They were home now, in Baker Street, and Sherlock has made absolute sure that everything was ready for the baby (John has been rather exacerbated since he hadn’t been nearly this focused when Rosie was born). Molly barely had to lift a finger. Every time Mary cries in the middle of the night, Sherlock was the first to go to her and only woke Molly so she could do some feeding if Mary needed it. 

Molly blushed at the memory of Sherlock helping her relieve the pressure in her breast another way. 

Sherlock had changed since the phone call, since Eurus. He was more emotional and it was why he had been able to finally ask Molly out on a proper date. Since they had known each other for a long time, their relationship progressed rather quickly, but that didn’t make it any less real. 

Now, everything was supposed to feel that this was how it should be, but Molly felt as though something was missing. 

She wanted another baby. 

Molly just wasn’t sure how to bring that up to Sherlock. 

—

Sherlock wasn’t sure how to broach the subject of him wanting to have another baby with Molly. He could tell she wanted to have another one too, although she seemed too nervous to say it  

It wasn’t that he wanted to have sex with her again (John has told him it should be off the table for the first few weeks or so so Molly could heal), although he really did miss being inside her. 

No, Sherlock just found that he wanted another baby as soon as possible. Maybe it was because he knew what it was like to have a sibling so far apart in age (he vaguely knew what it was like to have a younger sibling, but that was vastly different) and didn’t want little Mary to be alone. 

He looked at his calendar and smiled. 

He had Molly would be able to try again rather soon. 

—

“I want another baby,” Sherlock announced just as Molly was pulling off her maternity shirt to change for bed. 

She froze, her shirt just over her head. Molly let the fabric slip down her body again as she turned to look at him. “What?”

”I want another baby. John says it’s okay for us to try again now since you’re all healed up.”

Molly arches an eyebrow. “You talked to John about when it would be okay for us to have sex again?”

”Not good?”

”Not really bad either. Just weird.” Molly sighed. “Why do you want another baby?”

”I don’t like the idea of Mary spending too much time alone, especially if she’s anything like me.”

Molly frowned at that. “Sherlock.”

”I know. But it’s the truth.” He smirked. “I also like it when we don’t use protection.”

She huffed a laugh. “Of course you don’t.” Molly smiled. “Come here.”

Sherlock didn’t need to be told twice. 


End file.
